nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Timelines
The timelines of the NieR series, including all the possible outcomes and branches. Primarily based on information included in the Drag-on Dragoon World Inside book that was included with the 10th Anniversary Box.Drakengard Timeline - Google DocsThe Complete DOD Chronology, According to Accord (WIP) Additional sources are stated next to the events they relate to. Setting It is theorized in Grimoire Nier that the world of Drakengard exists in a universe parallel to the universe which contains the world featured in Nier, which is ostensibly Earth. Information presented in Drakengard 3 reinforces this theory and indicates that events near the Iberian Peninsula in 856 resulted in the initial point of divergence. The world of Nier resembles our own (real-life) world up until the events that occured in 2003 Tokyo, as featured in Drakengard's Ending E. Chronological Content Overview ''Drakengard 1, 2 and 3'' *''The Song of Fourteen Years (Novella)'' *''Drakengard'' (Game) **Branch E: the End of the dragon sphere ***''The Stone Flower (Novella)'' ***''And Then There Were None (Novella)'' ***''The Red and the Black'' /'' A Little Princess (Novellas)'' ***''Witches' Sabbath (Novella)'' ***''Nier Replicant'' / Nier Gestalt (Games) ****''The Magic Mountain (Novella)'' ****''The Narrow Gate (Novella)'' ****''The Little Mermaid (Novella)'' ****''The World of Recycled Vessel (DLC)'' *****Ending A: Call Her Back *****Ending B: Lingering Memories ******''Around the World in Eighty Days (Novella)'' *****Ending C: Thank You *****Ending D: Something Very Special *****Ending E ******''The Lost World (Novella)'' ******''The Space War (Drama CD)'' ******''The Fire of Prometheus (Novella)'' ******''Nier Automata'' (Game) The Timelines :See also: The Complete Drakengard Chronology (According to Accord) 2003 June =12th = *Approximately 3:00 PM - a massive white statue (henceforth referred to as "The Giant") appears from the sky in Shinjuku, Tokyo. *Shortly thereafter, a red winged entity (henceforth referred to as "The Dragon") falls from the sky. *The Dragon and the Giant engage in a battle. The principle behind and effects of the attacks are a mystery. A piercing series of sounds are heard across the area. *The Japan Self-Defense Force (JSDF) observes the situation and plans counter-measures. An emergency Cabinet meeting takes place regarding the situation. *Approximately 4:00 PM - the Giant falls and breaks apart. The composition of the Giant is unable to be determined. The substance is similar to sodium chloride but lacks any manner of mass or weight. It quickly disperses and vanishes from the area. *Shortly after the fall of the Giant, Bravo-One (Callsign "Scarface") of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force's 6th Air Wing, 303rd Squadron shoots down the Dragon with a missile strike. The body is later recovered from atop Tokyo Tower and taken to a government research facility for testing. *This event becomes known as the "6-12 Incident". It results in 56 fatalities, 320 injuries, and an economic cost of over 60 billion yen. *A gag order is issued regarding the events of 6-12, but videos and photos of the incident circulate on the Internet soon thereafter. Fears of terrorism, foreign plots, and other conspiracy theories soon follow the extraordinary events. September *An international summit is held in Japan regarding the 6-12 Incident. The United States and Russia participate. *The United States suspects terrorism and takes measures to strengthen homeland security. Meanwhile, the Japanese government considers a large increase in the military defense budget. December *Isolated incidents of a mysterious disease of unknown origin appears in Shinjuku, Tokyo. The disease causes victim's bodies to break down into sodium chloride. Mortality rate is 100%. *Research begins on this disease. Early outlook is optimistic due to its initial rarity. 2004 February *An explosive increase in infected by the unknown disease in Shinjuku, Tokyo. April *Among those infected by the disease, a few isolated cases begin going into berserk psychotic fits. *Due to the massing infected in the area, a de-industrialization of Shinjuku takes place. *The international community pressures Japan to increase its efforts into researching and treating the disease. May *The instances of berserking victims of the disease increases. Research continues on the reason behind those who perish to the illness and those who go into violent fits. June *A medical research group researching the disease makes a presentation in which the illness is dubbed "White Chlorination Syndrome". *Tokyo Prefectural Hall is relocated in light of the disease's spread. Proposals to relocate the national government in Nagata-cho and the Emperor's Residence are quickly dismissed. July *The infection level in Shinjuku reaches its highest level yet. Road blocks are set up and all transportation into the area is ceased. Martial law is declared. September *The Japanese government receives further reports of infection trajectories and announces a plan to physically cordon and seal off Shinjuku. *Opposition movements and protests soon occur. Newspaper surveys indicate the decision to be widely unpopular while online polls yield a more favorable response. *In Shinjuku, a popular celebrity is attacked and killed by a person infected with WCS. The media immediately jumps on the story and public opinion sways toward approval of sealing Shinjuku. October *Shinjuku Sealing Plan is implemented. An immense wall, later dubbed the Wall of Jericho, is erected to physical seal Shinjuku from the outside world. *It is announced that operations to suppress berserking individuals infected with WCS will continue within the walls. *The international community widely criticizes the Japanese government's decision. Demonstrations and protests occur in several countries across the globe. *Research continues on cure and treatment of WCS. December *Transmissions sent by members of the media who voluntarily remained behind the wall in Shinjuku are abruptly cut off. The final film relayed is ends with a scream as a giant white being appearing. *The image is not publicly released, but is soon leaked on the internet. 2005 December *The JSDF and organized vigilante groups continue to rout berserkers from WCS within the Walls of Jericho. *The Japanese government announces that transmission of WCS infection has steadily decreased and quieted for the time being. *Research continues on causes and possible vaccination against the disease. 2006 May *Research results on WCS are presented to the government. It is reported that the mutation that occurs leading to fatality or complete psychotic breakdown is determined on the genetic level. It is theorized that people with slight irregularities in some chromosomes have a high probability of going berserk. *Results of the research are not publicly announced and further research continues in secret. *It is later revealed that this theory is incorrect as the interpretation was a result of falsified test data. Unknown Month *An attack by an unknown faction occurs on the research facility holding the remains of the Dragon. On-site security, local police, and the JSDF manage to repel the attack. *Rumors and conspiracies swirl regarding the identity of those responsible for the incident, with claims of everything between religious cults and the United States being the responsible party. *The JSDF's country wide security measures increase dramatically. 2007 October *An irregularity appears in an aerial satellite photograph of Shinjuku. A strange black "dot" appears in photographs over the area. *Observations of the "dot" are observed and reported. However, further investigation is deemed unnecessary... 2008 February *The Wall of Jericho around Shinjuku is destroyed from within. At the time of the barrier's destruction, sounds similar to the ones heard during the 6-12 Incident are also heard. *A massive number of berserking white creatures (later dubbed "The Legion") pour out from behind the wall. They begin slaughtering all humans they come into contact with. *A creature with crimson eyes (later designated "Red Eye") is observed leading the Legion's movements. *The JSDF immediately begins an operation to repel the Legion's assault. *The operation encounters difficulties and amasses many casualties due to the Red Eye's organization of the Legion's attack. May *White Chlorination Syndrome re-emerges and rapidly spreads. *First cases of WCS outside of Tokyo reported. *WCS spreads to the rest of the Kantō region by the end of the month. August *The research facility studying the Dragon is secretly re-located outside Japan. The new location is classified, but a popular theory stated its new location was in the United States. September *With the mounting danger in Tokyo due to the Legion, a decision is made to relocate the Japanese government and Imperial residence to the relatively unscathed Kyushu region. October *Cases of WCS rise dramatically across region, as do those transforming into Legion. *Battles between the JSDF and The Legion erupt all across Honshu. The JSDF suffers heavy casualties due to the Legion's resistance to available weaponry. *A mass exodus by civilians from Honshu into Kyushu and Hokkaido occurs. Many more try to flee Japan entirely. *Several countries across the globe enact policies barring Japanese refugees due to fear of WCS spreading outside Japan. *Crime skyrockets amidst the chaos. The Japanese government is hampered by increasing interference from overseas. *A military alliance with America is suggested, but its terms are unfavorable to Japan; other allies of the nation advise against the proposal... 2009 January *Feeling vulnerable from a militarily defense standpoint, the Japanese government agrees to a joint combat operation with the United States. The US-Japan Joint Operation Accord soon begins. *The United States transports Legion corpses and captives back to America for study in military research. *The US Army arrives in Japan by the end of the month and joins forces with the JSDF in efforts to repel the Legion attack. *The battle between the Legion and humanity escalates. The Legion are slowly pushed back. March *Seemingly limitless Legion continues to pour out of Shinjuku, despite heavy losses on their side in the past few months. *Shinjuku is carpet-bombed in several military operations. Only a slight reduction in the number of Legion present in the city is observed following the bombings runs. *Research on counter-measures against the Legion continues, but makes little headway. April *The US and Japanese governments consider the nuclear option on Shinjuku in an effort to rout the growing Legion at the source. *Plans to utilize nuclear weaponry on the city are publically announced. While Japanese opinion on dropping the nuke is mixed, the decision is greatly supported by the international community. August *August 6th: An atomic bomb is dropped on Shinjuku. The date is coincidental, but links to the Hiroshima tragedy are almost immediately brought up by the media. *Later that month, several other key areas of dense Legion activity are also attacked with nuclear weapons. The majority of Japan is ultimately affected by the bombing campaign. *Shinjuku is decimated in the nuclear fires. It becomes referred to as "Ground Zero". November *Survey reports the nuclear campaign in Japan a success. All traces of Legion activity in the country have been eradicated... 2010 February *First recorded case of White Chlorination Syndrome outside of Japan reported in China *Legion appearance in Asia confirmed soon after. March *Outbreak of WCS confirmed in several countries all across the planet. *Research on the disease is intensified internationally. April *WCS and Legion appear worldwide; rioting and civil unrest accelerates on a global scale as the infection spreads. *The survival of Legion commander "Red Eye" confirmed. June *Research on the corpse of the dead Dragon proves the "Multiple-Origin Theory", which states that another world exists in a parallel universe from this one. The Dragon and the Giant of the 6-12 Incident are determined to have intruded from this parallel world. *Research on the intrusion from the other world reveals the presence of particles which should not exist in this universe. These particles are found to be remnants of the Giant of the 6-12 Incident. The otherworld element is labeled "Maso". *The origin of the WCS is announced to be caused by Maso. Transmission of the infection is shown to be through bodily fluids and waste. Coughing and saliva can also transmit Maso particles through the air. No physical means, such as heat from explosives or nuclear weapons, can destroy Maso generated WCS. Ironically, the nuclear attacks on Japan only served to spread the WCS inducing element on a global scale. *Breakthroughs in various technological fields come about with the discovery and study of Maso. *Research on the "Multiple-Origin Theory" continues and reveals that energy is stored equally through the multiple worlds. 2011 October *The classified facility conducting research on the Dragon's corpse is attacked and destroyed by an unknown armed party. *The body of the Dragon vanishes. Rumors circulate regarding religious cults and rival governments being the perpetrators, but no organization steps forward to claim responsibility. *Investigation into the attack is quickly suppressed. No further information is revealed... 2014 March *The Gestalt Project begins in an effort to contain the spread of WCS. Research is conducted into "Gestaltisierung" - the process in which souls are removed from the human body utilizing Maso reactions. *First Gestalt experimentation on a human succeeds. The test subject's soul is removed from its body and later re-united with no ill-consequences. May *Using Maso to absorb energy from other worlds, experiments succeed in breaking the law of conservation of mass by "creating something from nothing". The process is later called "magic." 2015 Unknown Month *The Gestaltisierung process is revealed to the public and is wildly rejected by the populace. *Despite the lack of popularity of Project Gestalt, research continues in finding a solution for the potential problem of a Gestaltized soul which has lost its body. 2016 February *"Luciferase", a medical compound which can greatly slow the onset of White Chlorination Syndrome is developed. May *Luciferase is administered to select individuals who soon form an elite military squad with hopes of directly combating the growing Legion. *This organization succeeds in several battles again the Legion forces. Several similar movement utilizing Luciferase vaccinated squads crop up worldwide. *Several of these units band together to from the "1st Crusade" squadron. *1st Crusade Squad battles the Legion, but are ultimately defeated and the entire unit is wiped out. December *Research discovers Luciferase to be more effective in younger patients. Children with exemplary physical ability are given preference for Luciferase treatment and urged into Legion combating squads. *The "Hamelin Organization" is formed. It is an internationally funded group committed to train soldiers, mostly teenagers due to the Luciferase compatibility, to fight the Legion... 2018 *Officials inside the Japanese government call for a stronger standing defense force in opposition to growing concerns over the military reach of the Hamelin Organization. *The "National Research Weapons Laboratory" is founded with the purpose of studying the weaponization of "maso" particles. Their primary objective is to enhance human beings with maso's energy potential. 2019 *The Legion and the Hamelin Organization Crusaders continue to engage in battle across the globe and fight to a near stalemate. Casualties are massive on both sides of the conflict. *The Hamelin Organization's influence grows in countries with great numbers of young potential recruits to the crusaders. *The already struggling Japanese economy is further strained as most remaining survivors gather in Kyushu. 2023 *Heavy battles between the Legion destabilizes world economies and creates a massive gap in wealth between the rich and poor. *Massive slums and shanty-towns expand all over the world. Civil unrested escalates. 2025 January *The first "Replicants" are created - vessels based on genetic information of a person undergoing Gestalt conversion. These shells provide the solution to the dilemma of a Gestaltized soul losing its physical body. *The first Replicant experiment in which a Gestalt is removed from its original body and then integrated with its corresponding Replicant vessel succeeds. *The techniques of "Replicantization" is integrated into a newly expanded Project Gestalt... 2026 Unknown Month *The Flower of Stone short story takes place. June *A catastrophic accident occurs at the National Weapons Research Laboratory in which control of Experiment "Number 6" is lost. *An emergency plan to seal away "Number 6" utilizing experiment "Number 7" is put into action soon thereafter. *Project oversight deems experimentation with Maso on humans' dangers out weight the benefits and the scope of the research is scaled back dramatically. 2030 *Red Eye, the leader of the Legion, is slain in Jerusalem by the leader of the Hamelin Organization's 13th Crusade unit. The CO dealing the killing blow in the battle is mortally wounded during the conflict and succumbs to injuries soon afterwards. *With the defeat of the Red Eye commander, the Legion are no longer able to coordinate unified attacks. The physical threat of the Legion has come to an end. However, White Chlorination Syndrome continues to spread rapidly across the planet... 2032 February *With the threat of WCS spiraling out of control and no cure in sight, the twin processes of Gestaltization and Replicantization are revealed to the public. *Wealthy upper-class citizens are the first to enter the program. March *People all over the world undergo Gestaltization, with their corresponding Replicants also being created. Due to the high costs involved with the process, the rich segments of society are initially given preference to the Gestalt conversion. The Gestalts created are put to sleep until a time the world recovers from the global pandemic. *The Replicant System, which can continue this process of Replicant production as long as necessary, is created at this time. Androids, which can operate indefinitely, are placed in strategic points throughout the world as overseers of the Replicants' activities and charged with maintenance of the system. *The Replicants created from Project Gestalt are engineered with an immunity to White Chlorination Syndrome and given minimal sentience to follow basic commands by the Android overseers. They are tasked with exterminating the remaining Legion roaming the world and gathering the illness causing Maso. The collected Maso particles are returned to a "Celebrant Android", which in turn conducts a ceremony to transfer the foreign element to the parallel world from which it originated. 2033 *And Then They Were Gone short story takes place. *The Grimoire Project is devised - Using the multiple-origin technology, it becomes possible to embed a Gestalt into a book-like vessel. Thirteen "sealed books", beginning with Grimoire Noir and Grimoire Weiss, are created. Using the massive amount of energy created from the two Grimoires being activated simultaneously, it is possible to forcefully re-insert Gestalts into their corresponding Replicants en masse once the Legion and WCS are eradicated from the world. 2049 (Nier Gestalt) / 2053 (Nier Replicant) *Research by "The World Purification Commission" (the public face of Project Gestalt) discovers there is a high probability over time of Gestaltized souls losing their self-awareness and going berserk. These cases are referred to as "relapsed" Gestalts. If they are left unattended in this state, there is an almost certain chance of the death of the subject. *Analysis reveals that in order to stabilize a Gestalt's self-awareness, stable solid purified Maso must be extracted from a Gestaltized person who has maintained his being after the transformation. It is determined that Gestaltization via one of the sealed Grimoires would have the highest chance of producing this special "Original Gestalt". Grimoire Noir is selected for this task and several cloned duplicates of it are created. *The World Purification Commission, in conjunction with the Hamelin Organization, begins setting up experiments using the cloned grimoires. These experiments are disguised as relief centers in poverty stricken areas and refugee camps. These aid centers begin handing out the Grimoire Noir copies in hopes of finding a Gestalt attuned to the book's power. Nier, who had been living in such an region in what remains of the Shinjuku area, is tricked into entering one of the relief centers in hopes of gaining medicine for his sick daughter, Yonah. Sensing something was amiss, he escapes with his daughter just as several failed candidates transform into Relapsed Gestalts and begin going berserk. *Relapsed Gestalts pursue and attack Nier and Yonah while they take refuge in a supermarket. Seeing no way out of the situation, Nier offers himself up for Gestaltization to Grimoire Noir in order to protect his daughter. He becomes a self-aware "Original Gestalt". During this time, Yonah also comes into contact with one of the Noir clones and accidentally undergoes the Gestalt conversion. Failing to sync up with the book's power, her Gestalt immediately begins to relapse. *The World Purification Commission soon comes into contact with Gestalt Nier and convinces him that they can save Yonah by putting her relapsing Gestalt into cold sleep until Project Gestalt completes. In exchange, Nier must provide purified Maso from his body in order to maintain the self-awareness of other Gestalts in the project. Nier accepts the offer and begins providing the Maso to maintain the system. This continues for the next millennium and beyond... 2764 *Replicants, who had been obediently scrubbing the world of contaminated Maso and eradicating the final remnants of the Legion for the last several centuries under the Androids' command, begin to develop sentience. circa 3000 *Most Replicants have acquired sentience by the beginning of the new millennium. Their development is influenced by their environmental stimuli and has little relation to their original Gestalts. *Several civilizations and cultures rapidly begin developing among the Replicants. Most gather around old world artifacts and buildings of significance. Technological development among the Replicants is roughly at the equivalent of medieval level. 3276 *Despite newfound sentience, the Replicants' purification of the world continues under the influence of the Androids. The remnants of the Legion decrease dramatically over the last centuries. *Hearing the legend of a forbidden land where one's greatest desire can be fulfilled, a young Replicant enters the ground where the final battle against the Legion Commander, Red Eye, took place over a millennium ago - Jerusalem. Entering with the body of his dead lover into a thick white mist left in the wake of the slain Red Eye, the Replicant wishes for her resurrection. *Much to the desperate Replicant's surprise, his lover takes form from the mist. Her eyes burned a fiery red... The revived lover immediately tears the Replicant apart with an overwhelming display of force. A new Red Eye had been born... 3287 *The revived Red Eye amasses the last remnants of the Legion under its command and begins a march of terror against the Replicants left protecting the world. *An Android and four Replicants band together and challenge the Red Eye. After a massive battle, they manage to slay the commander and rout the last of the Legion. *The Android conducts a ceremony to send the last of the corrupt Maso left behind back to the parallel world. With the last of the Legion and the White Chlorination Syndrome causing Maso eradicated, the purification of the world is complete. 3288 *With the world purified, Gestalts begin to awaken as the next phase of Project Gestalt begins. *The newly self-aware Replicants see the Gestalts as body-snatching monsters and begin attacking them on sight. Battles between Replicants and Gestalts, dubbed Shades, begin to take place. *In regions where Androids are solidly in control, Replicants are influenced into accepting the merger with Gestalts. The Gestalts safely return to their human bodies. Though, this is rare. circa 3300 *In areas where peaceful merger between Gestalt and Replicants has failed, the Gestalts look toward the "Revival Ceremony" in the Grimoire Project in order to forcefully re-integrate. *Despite having been treated with Gestalt Nier's purified Maso, re-awaken Gestalts begin to relapse and go berserk. *Gestalt Nier, who had been providing Maso to maintain the Gestalt system for over 1000 years, begins to suspect Yonah will not be revived if this continues and he does not take action... 3361 (Nier Gestalt) / 3465 (Nier Replicant) *Gestalt Nier obtains the original Grimoire Noir in order to return Yonah to her Replicant body. *Devola and Popola, as Androids, set Gestalt Nier up as the savior of the Gestalts as part of the program initiated by the World Purification Organization. They assist his movements. *With the guidance of Devola and Popola, Replicant Nier obtains Grimoire Weiss. Devola and Popola have him acquire the Sealed Verses, and try to have him realize the goal of the Grimore Noir Project by having him fuse Weiss with Grimoire Noir. *Gestalt Nier already doubts the Grimore Noir Project. He abducts Replicant Yonah. He plans to return Gestalt Yonah to her Replicant, and himself to Replicant Nier. *Red and Black and The Little Princess short stories take place. 3366 (Nier Gestalt) / 3470 (Nier Replicant) *Emil fuses with No.6. *Kainé is released from her petrification. 'Ending A / B' *Replicant Nier battles Devola and Popola. *Replicant Nier destroys Gestalt Nier. *Gestalt Yonah disappears. 'Ending C' *Nier kills Kainé. 'Ending D / E' *Nier gives up his existence for Kainé. *With the death of the Original Gestalt, Nier, and the destruction of the original Grimoire Noir, Project Gestalt is unable to proceed. *Without the Original Gestalt to provide purified maso to other Gestalts to retain their self-awareness, all Gestalts will eventually relapse and die out. *Without Devola and Popola to maintain the Replicant System (And the subsequent loss of data due to mass relapses), coupled with the Replicants inability to reproduce, no further Replicants can be created. 3473 (Nier Replicant) *The Lost World short story takes place. 3474 (Nier Replicant) *Replicant Nier is reconstructed. *Record servers in former Tokyo administrative region disappear. 3627 *The Human Heritage Investigation Committee is established. As the population of Replicants declined, the loss of Old World buildings and information led to the creation of an organization that would investigate ruins and understand the circumstances. 3631 *The Human Heritage Reclamation Management Organization is established out of the Human Heritage Investigation Committee. It was formed as an organization to protect, manage, restore, and revive the heritage of the Old World. After the suspension of Project Gestalt, it would assume a role as the de-facto central government of the androids. 4198 *The last of humanity (Gestalts) goes extinct. circa 4200 *Android manufacturing factories cease operation one after another. Android numbers gradually decline. 4514 *Among the androids appear "Independists", who hold no loyalty to mankind. They garner much support. 4519 *Strife begins between conservative androids and the Independists. After two weeks, the strife settles down and the Independists declare an independent nation in Australia. This event will later be known as the Independist Strife. 5012 *July 4: Aliens arrive on Earth, launching various attacks around the world. 5013 *The androids organize the "Army of Humanity". Factories are built in various locations to increase the production of combat models. 5024 *The aliens begin producing machine lifeforms after conquering North and South America. circa 5100 *Due to the mass production of machine lifeforms, the androids begin losing territory at a steady pace. The Army of Humanity constructs a lunar storage facility to preserve both Old World culture and information about humanity. They also begin constructing orbital bases to use for combat. 5112 *Over the course of the last century, Emil has created 85,943,258 clones of himself to fight the aliens. 5204 *The Army of Humanity, in possession of 12 orbital bases, launch several large-scale descent missions. More than a dozen of these missions are carried out in the year, but they fail to give a decisive victory to the androids. 5645 *The Fire of Prometheus takes place. 6230 *A "Dragon" weapon is built by the Army of Humanity and deployed in the Country of Night. 7645 *An abandoned factory site (The Junk Heap) explodes, a goliath structure emerging from it and heading towards outer space. The structure's identity is unknown, but at the time of its launch, a powerful electromagnetic interference is detected and causes malfunctions in allied and enemy units alike. Because of this, the chances of it being done by the aliens are low. circa 7645 *The machine lifeforms' invasion actions begin to decline, their control of 80% of Earth never increasing further. The Army of Humanity launches several operations to regain control of Earth, but they all end in failure, while the machine population continues to grow. circa 11,000 *Sightings of alien ships and the aliens themselves begin to decline. 11,306 *The aliens are exterminated by the machine lifeforms. 11,502 *Near the equator line in the Pacific Ocean, a large floating city built by the machine lifeforms is discovered. The Army of Humanity codenames it "Atlantis". Two years later, it suddenly disappears under the waves. 11,627 *A "Behemoth-class" machine lifeform appears out of the East Asian sea. Once it reaches land, it unleashes a massive electromagnetic attack that destroys all androids within a ten kilometer radius. Various androids and machines within the range of a few hundred kilometers also experienced malfunctions. After a month of battle with the androids and machines alike, the massive machine disappeared into the Izu-Ogasawara trench. 11,689 *A Goliath-class machine lifeform named Ernst declares independence from the rest of the machine lifeforms, forming the Forest Kingdom. 11,732 *During the 8th Machine War, the Army of Humanity employs a large-scale Resistance strategy. It is at this time that Anemone enters the war for the first time. 11,810 *A large explosion occurs in a research laboratory, meant to extract the cores of machine lifeforms, on the sixth orbital satellite base, Kaguya. Kaguya ceases to function and falls into the atmosphere. 11,815 *The experimental research facility "Labo" begins operating as a replacement for Kaguya. Labo primarily carries out development of anti-machine lifeform weapons. 11,817 *Ernst passes away. The second Forest King, Immanuel, is manufactured. 11,928 *The "Black Box" model powerplant is completed in Labo. 11,932 *April: The anti-machine lifeform weapon "YoRHa" is approved for manufacturing. 11,934 *February 14: Engels is manufactured. *August 3: Engels is first deployed with three more of its kind in the Philippines. Their attack on the androids would have 11,345 casualties. 11,937 *July 7: A large fire occurs on Labo. Among the causalties was a YoRHa unit undergoing experimental trials. As backups of the units exist in the Human Server on the moon, a new unit is manufactured. *September 2: The first YoRHa unit is manufactured and sent to the surface. *Immanuel speaks his first words. 11,938 *September: Construction begins on a thirteenth orbital satellite base called the "Bunker". 11,939 *The 14th Machine War begins. It will have the most destruction of any previous war. 11,940 *November: The Bunker finishes construction. *December: The Bunker enters operational service. Commander White assumes position as the commander of the Bunker and all YoRHa forces. 11,941 *December 8: The Pearl Harbor Descent Operation is carried out. The plan was for 16 prototype YoRHa units to gain control of a frontline enemy base at Pearl Harbor and destroy an enemy server in Mount Ka'ala. However, 12 units were lost in orbit during the descent into enemy action. The operation was forcibly continued with the remaining four units, and by its end, all but one unit who managed to escape were destroyed. 11,942 *January 30, 4:25 AM: 9S awakens on the Bunker for the first time. *March 1: A YoRHa prototype squad consisting of only male models, "M002", is formed. *May 5: Within M002, a coup d'etat breaks out. It is crushed two days later. *June 5: YoRHa units who fled from M002 fuse with machine lifeforms and go berserk, continuing to multiply in the Western Pacific. Furthermore, the 400 year old machine city Atlantis resurfaces. Tens of thousands of network connected machine lifeforms launch an attack that causes immense damage to the Pacific Region. To counter this, an emergency operations center is established in the Bunker, their top priority being the subjugation of fused units. *August 7, 4:00 AM: The fused berserk units are assaulted by 10,900 mechanized units of the Android Army Marine Corps' 1st Marine Division with YoRHa Type-E's at their core. After several days of battle, the destruction of the fused berserk units on Atlantis is confirmed. 11,944 *June 6: The Army of Humanity initiates a blitzkrieg tactic with 4,500 units and touches down in the Cotentin Peninsula, Normandy, France. Eventually, the attack ends in failure as communications with the units are lost and 85% perish. *August 1: The 215th Descent Operation is carried out by a YoRHa squad. During the engagement, special machine lifeforms who take in the bodies of their dead comrades are observed. 11,945 *February 10: Evidence of an intrusion in the Bunker's network is discovered. The records of this discovery are quickly erased. *March 10: The 243rd Descent Operation is carried out to destroy a Goliath-class machine in the Abandoned Factory. Six YoRHa units, including 2B, are sent down. Even with four units shot down during descent and one MIA, the operation proceeds and the target is terminated. *April 7: During hostilities with massive Goliath-class machine lifeforms that appeared in the Ruined City, the enemy launched a self-destruct attack. As a result, a large sinkhole was formed. At the same time, an alien signal, which had not been picked up in centuries, was detected. *May 2: While en route to port to re-supply, the carrier "Blue Ridge II" is attacked and sunk by a Behemoth-class machine lifeform. To prevent it from reaching shore, all YoRHa units in the vicinity engage it. *July 26: Commander White and most YoRHa units perish as the Bunker collapses. A "Tower" built by the machine lifeforms then rises from beneath the surface of the Ruined City. *August 6: A structure from the Tower is launched into space. *September 2: The androids declare the end of the 14th Machine War. 11,946 *January: The machine lifeform peace faction, led by Pascal, formally sign an armistice with the Army of Humanity. 12,422 *September 2: An android wearing black clothes is sighted. 12,530 *"Nobles" appear among the machine lifeforms. 12,543 *A civil war breaks out among the machine lifeforms. Excluding berserk units, this is their first internal conflict. References Category:Timeline Category:Plot